The Day Izaya and Shizuo Take Care of a Baby
by CoBean95
Summary: It seemed to be like any other day for the informant Izaya Orihara,What happens when one night that changes everything, and it starts with a baby in front of his door.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: i do not own Durarara or its characters, it rightfully belongs to Ryohgo Narita.

Warning: slight OOC-ness especially Iza-chan.

….

It was ten forty-seven pm, rain was pouring down.

Residing in one of the buildings in Shinjuku was the informant Orihara Izaya whom was resting his eyes with one hand cupping his chin as he rested, because the word 'sleep' did not exist in Orihara Izaya's Vocabulary.

If you listen closely you can hear his mad as a hatter cackles as he slept.

_- __Izaya's Dream__ -_

_The Sky was a blood red with a dash of black. _

_Clouds were a light gray. _

_The moon was an onyx black which seemed to match the sky perfectly in the horrific picture. _

_Smoke from a fire somewhere rose into the atmosphere, and blending into that was a booming cackling sound coming from one of the abandon buildings that was once Ikebukuro, a silhouette of a man in an Eskimo jacket looked out as his world on a roof of a building as if it was Christmas day. _

_Down below bodies were around lying around bloody and dismembered, Celty's head that was still in its jar, which was a good thing _

_eyes were opened the site to behold was not a pretty site. _

_And also by him were the heads of Mikado, Kida, Anri, and Kasuka. _

_The sound of rapid steps marching there, way up to the roof, heavy breathing from the person that was running._

_The door slammed open, making contact with the wall, and-_

_- __End of Dream__ -_

Izaya was awoken from his dream, when he heard someone knocking on his door.

Izaya opened his eyes as he sighed, and stood up from his desk making his way to the door thinking about whom it could be at this time of the night and what could they possibly want?Well, he had a thought on the why they came here, but didn't know who. Namie left earlier, hoping she would get a call from her 'beloved' brother, so it could not be her.

It wasn't Celty, and he didn't have a job for her that he could recall or ever mention. And, so help him if it was Shinra at the door, coming to tell him about his dear Celty, he was going to stab , anyways as he got closer to the door.

He shouted out a response to whoever it was at the door.

As soon as he opened the door, he was expecting to see someone standing there and coming to him for some information, but when he opened the door no one was there.

Izaya looked down the hall expecting to seeing if he could get a glimpse on whoever was here but the hallway was competely deserted.

Izaya shrugged, getting ready to close the door when a whimper stopped his movements.

He opened the door wider again, an rose his eyebrow in confusion.

When he heard the whimper again, this time it sounded desperate trying to gain his attention.

He looked down and he did not expect to see a baby at his front door. Eyebrows rose to his forehead with a suprised expression on his face, he snapped out of it and looked positively annoyed _'Well, isn't this lovely' he said sarcasticly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 ^^ hope you like it. Sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Izaya Orihara the only thing that belongs to me...is the baby. Oh yeah also a warning for an OOC Izaya.**

Izaya continued staring down blankly at the small menace in annoyance, mind forming a lot of questions in his head, without answers, which annoyed Izaya a little.

The baby in question was starting to get fussy. And Izaya would have to agree with the thing, he would be fussy to if he was put in a basket, not that Izaya would know. _'Note to self: call mother and ask "Was I ever put in a basket as a baby?"'_ Izaya said to himself, the baby sensing that Izaya was there. Stopped it's fussing momentarily and looked up at Izaya with its jade green eyes.

As Izaya stood there giving the baby his full attention. He stood there frozen stiff making no sudden movements treating the baby like a mini T-Rex.

For a full hour in complete silence the two seemed to be having a serious staring contest with one another. The two studied each other, one of them was looking at the other with a curious, enigmatic look, and the other stared in wonder.

The baby, seeing as there didn't seem to be any ill-will from Izaya, gave out an adorable yawn and closed its green eyes. If Izaya was anyone else at this point he probably would have squealed at the adorable site but seeing as how he wasn't he said nothing.

The difficult part was deciding on what to do with the baby. Option number one; leave the baby there and forget he ever saw it, Option number 2; place the baby in front of someone else's door, and lastly Option number three; was to take the damn thing in and take care of it.

Thinking about his options and finally coming up with an answer, Izaya sighed "I know I'm going to regret this someday" and brought the baby inside. When he closed the door he went over to his long, red couch and placed the baby on its back to lay it down. He sat down next to it and sighed as he leaned back in the couch exhausted and closed his eyes, figuring out on what the next step is.

He snapped his eyes open and stood up from the couch as if he completely forgot the most important thing and admitted quietly "I don't even know the first thing on how to take care of a baby" and face palmed himself then he looked up and thought hopefully _'maybe Shinra knows what to do'. _

Izaya made his way to his phone and paused in mid step _'wait, bad idea, knowing him he would probably get the wrong idea if I tell him I have a baby here' _.Izaya could just imagine the pandemonium as he imagined Shinra freaking out over the phone, asking him a lot of stupid, and weird questions such as '_whose baby did you kidnaped this time?!_' and '_why Izaya?! Why didn't you use protection!'. _

Then he will hear the sound of someone sobbing into the phone from the next line, and knowing Celty, she will ask the idiot what's wrong, said idiot will tell her. next thing he knows is that he will have a majorly ticked Dullahan with her scythe high in the air getting ready to strike him and the black smoke oozing out rapidly which Izaya oddly could hear an 'Off with his head!' in the background.

Izaya forced that bizarre image out of his head and slowly stepped away from the phone. He sighed once more as that option failed, and as if the baby had ultra-sensitive hearing, the brat then decided to wake up and screamed like a banshee. Even Izaya, at this point, felt like crying which oddly has never happened before. _'This is going to a long night' _as he commented to himself and went to go calm the brat down.

…**.**

Namie came in to her job the next morning and she expected to see her sadistic, child-like boss sitting in his wheelie chair spinning around like an idiot, which she would never say out loud for she probably would lose her job if she did or disappear without a trace. And what she didn't expect was to see her boss, Izaya Orihara, the devil himself, holding a cute innocent baby on his lap, and she would denied completely and keep that secret to her gave that she admitted the baby was a cute little thing.

But seeing a baby with Izaya on his lap, she could not help but to start laughing at the odd site. She laughed so hard her face turned red and trying to gasp for air with tears flowing out of her eyes. And next we head over to the other side of the desk to see Izaya, who looked like he wanted to kill Namie, his eyes harding with a glare at her as she continued laughing and pretty brave for laughing at him in the first place, and Izaya could not help but to also blame on the for this incident.

After almost a full half of her laughing he was starting to get sick of it, so he scanned his desk for something to throw at her, hopefully something heavy, like say his computer…no not his computer, it was too precious for him and he was ashamed to even consider it. He glanced at the baby who was looking innocent and drooling on his lap as it nibbled on its hand, ignoring Namie's presence.

Anyway, he went back looking for something when his eyes focused on a stapler _'that could work'_, so Izaya picks up the stapler and chucks the thing as hard as he can. And was rewarded with a surprised yelp from Namie which he smirked, then he heard a tiny giggle coming from his lap, and glance down to see the baby giggling and pointing at Namie, who was rubbing her abused head from the inanimate object and holding said object as glared at her boss and cursed him silently in her head.

Izaya pointed at the baby and said "the baby did it". Which she gave him that 'I'm-not-stupid-'look and went up to his desk and place the stapler back at its proper place, Namie sat in a chair in front of his desk, as she crossed her legs "So where did you find him?"

Izaya answered "it's not a boy" "So it's a girl?", "it's also not a girl". Namie looked annoyed "Do you even know?", "nope", "Don't you want to know?", "….Namie, I could care less what gender the thing is and all I'm calling it, is it or brat".

Namie's eyebrow twitched irritatingly "You're an idiot", Izaya pointed at her and replied "I take offense to that!" as if it offended him greatly. Namie rolled her eyes at her overly dramatic boss and stood up as she went around his desk and took the baby off his lap. She walked away from him as she cooed at the baby who seemed to be enjoying the attention and giggled.

Izaya stood up "where are you going?" and followed the two up the stairs puzzled on what Namie was doing. Namie ignored him and went to the bed room as she sat on the floor in the middle of the bedroom and laid the baby on its back on a white towel. While Izaya stood by the doorway looking nonchalantly, she un-did the onesie and started taking off its diaper and smiled secretly to herself as she changed the baby's diaper.

When she was done she put on another diaper on the baby and put the onesie back on. she stood back up and picked up the baby, as she went toward Izaya, who looked bored but his eyes shone a tweaked of curiosity. Then he asked "so is it a boy or a girl" as he looked away coolly from Namie and the baby.

Namie smirked and replied "I thought you didn't care what gender it was", Izaya looked back at Namie and glared and replied "I don't, but don't blame me if you're 'adorable' little brother happens to hear his older sister has kidnapped a baby". Namie glared and replied "you wouldn't". And Izaya glared back "try me". Namie sighed and replied "fine, it's a girl" and handed the baby back to Izaya, who held the baby on his chest, as he followed Namie out the room and downstairs

"Where are you going?" Izaya asked, "home" Namie replied in a flat tone as Namie slammed the door behind her. Izaya stared at the door, shrugged and went back to the living room when he paused again "damn probably should have asked Namie how do I take care of her" as he glanced at the baby who was smiling cutely at him. And Izaya could not help but smile back at her.

Then he heard a snap from a camera and turned his head quickly, which amazingly he didn't get a whiplash, to see Shinra at the door with his cell phone in one hand, while his other hand held his right cheek, and looked like he was trying to hold in a squeal from the adorable site in front of him. Izaya glanced up at the sky and replied blankly _'Kami-sama must be laughing at me right now' _

_**Thank you for reading I hope It was all of you expected…or maybe not :/ anyway bet you weren't expecting Shinra to appear in this chapter ^^. And if most of you are wonder when Shizuo will appear I don't really know maybe chapter 3 or 4.**_


End file.
